1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical binders, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing a post-operative absorbing medical binder.
2. Description of Related Art
After certain medical procedures, such as abdominal and back surgeries, including liposuction on the abdominal, flanks and/or upper and lower back, a cesarean section, an appendectomy, gallbladder surgery, a hysterectomy, gastric bypass, or gastric banding, a patient may experience swelling and pain in the abdominal regions as well as a leakage of fluids from incisions made during the procedure. Typically, the patient is bandaged to help reduce the swelling, alleviate the pain and/or absorb the post-operative fluids. Often a compression garment or bandage (e.g., an abdominal binder) is provided that may be worn for an extended period, up to several weeks. In certain instances, the abdominal binder surrounds the abdominal region (e.g., the front and/or lower back region of the abdomen) of a patient to provide compressive support that helps the reduce swelling and alleviate pain in the abdominal region. Sometimes a separate absorbent pad is placed between the compression garment and the patient to absorb fluids, such as blood and injected fluids, such as saline.
Many medical binders are not designed to provide relief for certain post-operative conditions. For example, medical binders often include a wrap of material that provides support for to reduce swelling and alleviate pain, but they are not designed to absorb or otherwise dispose of leaked fluids. Even where an absorbent pad is placed between the medical binder and the patient's skin, the absorbent pads may move or slide around resulting in fluids, such as blood, seeping into and through the medical binder. This can lead to unsanitary conditions. Further, medical binders may be difficult to secure to the patient, leading to further discomfort and pain, and increasing the amount of time it takes to dress the patient. For instance, following a surgery such as liposuction, a patient may stand up from the medical table, exposing the open wounds, allowing a considerable amount of drainage to leak from the post-operative patient. The medical practitioner may place several absorbing pads around the patient and tape the pads together. The patient may also be asked to raise their arms and enter through a form of netting. Additional absorbing pads may be added to the open wounds and an elastic binder may be fitted around the patient to hold the absorbent pads. This process may be lengthy, jeopardize the procedure (e.g., from the absorbent pads moving, folding and wrinkling) and may be unsanitary, time consuming, and confusing for the patient to mimic when attempting to replace the dressing. Some medical binders may also be uncomfortable to wear, even when properly secured to the patient. For example, an edge of the medical binder may rub or otherwise irritate the patient's skin. Moreover, medical binders may not be designed to evenly distribute compressive forces across the affected area. For example, medical binders may result in an uneven distribution of forces (e.g., compression) against the patient's body that can result in stretching of the skin and/or folds and wrinkles in the skin. In the case of liposuction or similar procedures where a patient wears the medical binder for an extended period of time, uneven distribution of forces may result in undesirable conditions, such as permanent or semi-permanent lumps, folds and wrinkles at the surface of the skin.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a medical binder system and method that provides for absorption of fluids, is easily installed, is comfortable to the patient, and/or provides an even distribution of compressive force that may help to reduce the likelihood of lumps and fold/wrinkles.